


Who’s gon’ save me (from this hell)?

by lesbianbettycooper



Category: Black Panther (2018), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, Canon Compliant, Challenge Day (Black Panther), Gen, I don’t know what to tag, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Shuri as Black Panther, Shuri-centric, only like one sentence but... still, slightly suicidal thoughts, speculation on who else died in The Snap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 06:08:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14490501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbianbettycooper/pseuds/lesbianbettycooper
Summary: *****INFINITY WAR SPOILERS*****From the moment she was born to the moment that he died, Shuri and T’Challa had loved each other more than anything.or; the post-iw shuri-centric fic that I couldn’t seem to find so I wrote myself





	Who’s gon’ save me (from this hell)?

**Author's Note:**

> If you’ve gotten to this point and not yet realised that this has TONS of spoilers in it then turn back now!!!
> 
> Title from ‘Pray for Me’ by Kendrick Lamar & The Weeknd 
> 
> (The song has literally nothing to do with this fic, aside from the fact that it’s on the bp album, but I like the vibe and I think it goes well)

_Tell me who's gon' save me_

_from this hell_  

_Without you, I'm all alone_

_Who gon' pray for me?_

_Take my pain for me?_

_Save my soul for me?_

_“Pray for Me“_

**_\- The Weeknd & Kendrick Lamar_ **

——————

Shuri hadn’t been able to imagine a life without T’Challa. She had gotten a taste of it when N’Jadaka threw him over the waterfall and she had never wanted to know that feeling again.

He’s always been a part of her life; a part of _her_.

From the second she was born, T’Challa had been by her side.

He had been far older than her, already twenty, but he had told Shuri many times that the moment he saw her eyes he felt like a child again; that the wonder in her eyes, that grew as she did, had reinstilled his need to protect Wakanda tenfold.

But now, he’s dead.

And Shuri now feels that same need to protect Wakanda as he had. Except, for T’Challa, it had been life that pushed him forward, for Shuri, it was death.

She sits still as she can as they descend down Warrior Falls. It’s challenge day, and while she’s sure M’Baku won’t challenge her, the same can not be said of Nakia’s brother.

He’s big, massive even, almost as tall as M’Baku and he shares the same body mass as Captain Rogers. The River Tribe is known for breeding slender, small spies but Uuka had always been proud to break from tradition.

They’re similar in that, Shuri and him, but Shuri is crafty, and cunning, and _smart_. Uuka breaking from the River Tribe’s tradition in every way, meant that he had not learnt the same strategy that the rest of The River Tribe had, so while the twenty-six-year-old easily outweighs her in brawn, she makes up for it in brains.

Shuri tries to relax, to let her body find peace while her mind raced.

She recalls an event that she had little memory of but T’Challa had spoken about frequently.

As the story goes; Shuri had only been seven when she had managed to get away from her Dora without them realising — Shuri had always poked fun at T’Challa for that, it had taken _him_ until he was eighteen to learn how to do that; the entirety of Wakanda had been searching for her but none harder than T’Challa himself.

He had found her in the mines, on one of the lifts hidden from sight. She had been fascinated with the glowing metal and had retraced the steps her father had taken when he took her there the day before. T’Challa had been worried sick but as soon as he saw the happiness on her face as she played with a nugget of Vibranium, the worry was replaced with a fond irritation that would become commonplace for them across the years.

Shuri wishes that T’Challa was here to smile at her in that same fond annoyance now; that he was here to laugh at her dumb jokes and roll his eyes at her silly puns; she wishes that he was here, alive, solid, and anything but grey ash.

Shuri wishes that her umama was here to tell her to straighten her spine and set her jaw and not let anyone know she was grieving; that her Baba was here to rub her back and kiss her forehead and tell her that she can do anything she sets her mind to.

Shuri wishes that Aneka was here to gossip about girls with; that she was here to train with her and not go easy on her like Ayo does; she wishes that Nakia was here to look at her like she wasn’t just T’Challa’s little sister; that she was here to pinch her cheeks before kissing them; Shuri wishes that Bucky was here to make fun of and laugh with and rant to without any judgement because he understands that things get too much sometimes.

She wishes for a lot of things but none more than that T’Challa was alive. Shuri had loved T’Challa more than anything in the world. And she catches herself wishing that he was here instead of her sometimes.

But there’s no use for wishing now.

Her family is dead, they aren’t here to watch her take the mantle of the Black Panther, and neither is Nakia or Aneka or Bucky but Okoye is here, and M’Baku, and Ayo, and Captain Rogers and his merry bunch of somewhat competent fools.

And Shuri _knows_ that she’ll be alright; that Wakanda will be alright. And that she’ll be a very good queen.

So Shuri straightens up her spine and sets her jaw, and marches down the ramp with all the regalness that she possesses before stopping in the water and staring straight at Uuka, using the superpower that her mother possessed to look down on someone even if they stood above you.

Shuri will fight whoever challenges her, beat down her opponents, and _win_.

And if Thanos returns, she’ll win again.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so, Shuri is the loml and I’m sure that she didn’t die in the snap but I have no idea about Nakia or Ramonda or Aneka. So basically this is what came of my worry for my sistahs and my love for my woman.
> 
> I imagine Uuka to be very imposing and kind of rude and basically the opposite of Nakia. I also don’t think he’s dumb but he would probably fight in a mindless, sort of just punch-whatever-he-can, kinda way.
> 
> Kudos and comments make my day!!!


End file.
